


Restraint

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ages ago I found a challenge comm where all the prompts were colors. I didn't join (and can't find the comm right now) but at the time I had just started trying to find inspiration from pictures. One of the things that came up in an image search for "red" was this interesting shot of <a href="http://www.ucmp.berkeley.edu/protista/rhodophyta.html"><b>red algae</b></a>. So this was born, written in June 2009 but I finally decided to post it here. Thanks to <a href="http://weotolkien.livejournal.com/"><b>weotolkien</b></a> who helped with one of the phrases.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> Ages ago I found a challenge comm where all the prompts were colors. I didn't join (and can't find the comm right now) but at the time I had just started trying to find inspiration from pictures. One of the things that came up in an image search for "red" was this interesting shot of [**red algae**](http://www.ucmp.berkeley.edu/protista/rhodophyta.html). So this was born, written in June 2009 but I finally decided to post it here. Thanks to [**weotolkien**](http://weotolkien.livejournal.com/) who helped with one of the phrases.

He picked up the soft, silken material, let it run through his fingers as it opened to its full length, smiled as the subtle perfume filled his senses. The lace matched her delicacy but was nothing like her steel, the fire that challenged and enthralled him. Life with her was like one continuous game of truth or dare, both choices leaving you reeling, white-knuckled and begging for more.

And then she was before him, face full of mirth and mischief and magical light. He wrapped the shawl around her shoulders, let his hands rest against the gentle slope of her neck. She turned her head to catch his eye, the command evident in the quirk of her lips and the set of her jaw, eyes now smoldering with possessive heat. He imagined the material wound tightly around his wrists, all control relinquished to her power, anticipated a release held just out of reach until she allowed it to peak. Broken like the surf yet anchored in her safe harbor, he would drift as on a gentle sea.


End file.
